


Culture Clash

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: culture shock





	Culture Clash

Kara had her feet dangling over the edge, while Clark leaned against the nearby air-conditioning unit.

"Didn't you get imprinted on Krypton in your ship?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Then how do you cope?" She flicked a hand out at everything around them.

"I don't have living memories of it, like you do, Kara," he said. "Mine were just overlays, and then I experienced Earth from a young age. Earth is home, not Krypton.

"But I empathize with you, and understand it's not the same for you."

"Suggestions for adapting?"

"Make friends, and immerse yourself in it."

"Guess I'll try."


End file.
